Forum:Teacher Registration
Forums: Index > View recent changes for this forum PLEASE READ THE INSTRUCTIONS AND GETTING STARTED BEFORE MAKING A CHARACTER It is also recommended you read the policy on characters before you make one, to avoid doing anything that would put you in breach of our policies. This is the page where you can get your character approved! To get approved, click in the box below. Then, type "". In the forum, explain what you would like to be. (For example: your name, your history, your school etc.). Please try and give some bio about your character, it doesn't have to be substantial, just enough to show us that you have put thought into this. Admins will go through these requests, please do not make your character's page until an administrator has given you final approval. Please do not request to be a principal. This character approval is only for teachers. If you would like to create a student, head over to student registration Rules #'DO NOT' create your character page before being formally approved. If you choose to not follow this rule, the page will be deleted until the character is formally approved. #'DO NOT' request a character with the name of "vhdsjvbds" or "George Washington". Also, please do not request a character that may have ANYTHING to do with the TV Show. (e.g. Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, Matthew Morrison, etc.) #Please do not create entire family's, such as triplets or more. It is too crazy and hectic and has not worked out in the past before. (Twins are fine though) #Please make sure you edit your claim as much as possible. Anyone that does not edit their claim in one week will have his/her claim be a subject for deletion. #Before adopting a character and formally saying its yours, please ask permission from the owner first if it is ok that you adopt their character. # We have a level system dictating how many characters users may have. Students are considered major characters, all other characters (teachers, parents, etc.) are considered minor and there is no real limit on how many minor characters a user can have within reason: :*'Entry Level': All brand new users start out at entry level, you are allowed 1 major character for the first week you are here. :*'Level One': Level One is for users who have been here over 1 week, you can now have 2 major characters. :*'Level Two': Level Two is for users who have been here for over 2 weeks, you can now have 3 major characters. :*'Level Three': Level Three is for users who have been here for over 3 weeks, you can now have 4 major characters :*'Level Four': Level Four is for users who have been here for over 4 weeks, you can now have 6 major characters :*'Level Five': Level Five is for users who have been here for over 5 weeks, you can now have 8 major characters. :*'Note': Levels are mainly decided by amount of time on the wiki, but occasionally users can be bumped up faster for lots of good active helpful role playing, as well as users who are barely active or who we've had disciplinary problems with, could rise through the ranks slower. Adoption If you have no idea who you want for a character, or what to create for a bio, but simply want to role play, we do have characters up for adoption from time to time. You can see those characters here, that are currently up for adoption. If you would like to try and adopt one of these characters instead of going through this approval process, there is a link at the top of the characters page as to who owns that character, you can contact them about adopting that character. ---- 'Characters up for Adoption ' # People In Charge of Claims Claims is run by the Administrative and Support Department. Please keep in mind that all of us are here voluntarily, we do not get paid to run this site. Because of this, many of us have real life responsibilities to attend to also. We promise to get to your character requests as soon as possible, but badgering us will not get them looked at any sooner. Department Head # Orbstar Department Administrators These are the administrators in charge of this department in my absence. # Jenna Fraen # Artemisgirl Department Members These are the rollback users who work in this department assisting me and the administrators here. # Elf # Vinta # Miggy Department Helpers from other Departments These are users who can accept claims, but don't generally help out in this deptartment on a regular basis. #Ruby #Ontario Department Helpers These are users who are not in the Administrative & Support department, but help get claims ready to be approved, so you may see them making comments to claims from time to time. # Updates April 14 2012 I would like to ask everyone to please NOT make a claim, as this wiki is still not yet open to the public. ---- Approval Unprocessed break=no prefix=Forum: preload=Template:Forumheader/Character Approval buttonlabel=Get Approved! namespace=Forum category= shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author Unapproved namespace=Forum category=Unclaimed shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author Approved namespace=Forum category=Claimed shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author Category:Forums